


The Popsicle Incident

by shoot_to_thrill



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, improper use of a popsicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoot_to_thrill/pseuds/shoot_to_thrill
Summary: There was no possible way that Steve was doing it on purpose. He was Captain America. Steve Rogers was the picture of innocence. But yet there he was, perched on the kitchen counter with a red, white, and blue striped popsicle.AKA: Steve has a popsicle, Tony is fixated so gets one too... its a game of oneupsmanship and Tony is going to lose (or win)





	The Popsicle Incident

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for my free space on my bingo card  
> Inspired by a square from a previous round of bingo that I mentally wrote but then never actually got around to actually writing. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Or edited really. Wrote and posted.  
> Let me know if you spot any mistakes because lord knows I wasn't looking
> 
> Find the rest of my bingo fills [here](http://shoot-to-thrill18.tumblr.com/tagged/stony-bingo)

 

There was no possible way that Steve was doing it on purpose. He was Captain America. Steve Rogers was the picture of innocence. Tony refused to believe that their blushing virgin of a leader was doing this purposefully. Maybe he was imagining it or hallucinating it, a mirage of sorts. But yet there he was, perched on the kitchen counter with a red, white, and blue striped popsicle. 

The good Captain licked a stripe up the length of the firecracker popsicle before bobbing it into his mouth and giving it a slow suck. He pulled off with an obscene pop and ran his tongue over his lower lip. Tony felt his heart stop.  He didn't get a chance to recover as Steve met his eyes. Holding his gaze, the blond pulled his cherry red lips back over the popsicle.

He was definitely doing it on purpose. There was no way in hell that he was just innocently eating that popsicle. No, he was downright fellating it, and he was doing it on purpose.  Tony struggled to swallow around the lump in his throat as Steve stared him down while doing unspeakable things to a red, white, and blue popsicle.

Tony pulled out his phone and put through a rush order on a box of red and yellow X-pops. Two could play at that game.  The next afternoon, Tony got himself nice and sweaty in the workshop and then draped himself over the main floor couch where Steve was watching the news and went to town on the phallic popsicle.

Not even two minutes in the popsicle was yanked from his lips and tossed astray. He almost had half a heart to complain about his carpet but any complaints were quickly silenced by the demanding kiss he was met with. "Tease."

He felt a firm hand cup his ass and barely held in a delighted squeal. "You started it." He huffed, sucking in a breath as the captain moved his lips down to suck a bruise into the side of Tony's neck. "Fuck." He felt the fly of his jeans open up as a large warm hand was shoved haphazardly into his pants. Two could play at that game. The genius crammed his hand between them, yanking Steve's pants open and shoving them down over his hips a little.  Before he could get his hand in there, he was pulled onto the couch, pressed down until his back was flush with the cushion with the other man on top of him, Steve's hands roaming over his stomach and hips and thighs, his lips leaving bruises sporadically over his neck and chest. 

A wisecrack danced on the edge of Tony's tongue but was forgotten the moment cool air hit his dick. It didn't last long though, for the moment he got underwear off Steve took Tony into his mouth.  Words were replaced with a loud groan, his hand finding its grip in Steve's hair and tightening. A large part of him wondered where exactly Captain America had learned to suck dick like this. But that line of questioning would have to wait for later. With the way that Steve was eagerly bobbing his head over Tony's spit-slick dick, grazing his teeth every now and again, all Tony could actually manage to verbalize was an embarrassing string of  'Oh my God's, and 'Holy Shit's and 'Fuck's that sounded more like moans than actual English.  The billionaire gripped at the back of the sofa, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he groaned out Steve's name. The blond didn't even seem to acknowledge it; or if he did, it only encouraged him to take Tony in deeper into his mouth. Tony came so hard he could have sworn he saw literal stars, every muscle in his body going tight before turning to complete Jell-O.

A wet pop pulled his attention down to the super soldier who wiped his chin off before licking his finger clean. Obscene. Absolutely obscene. And to make it worse, Tony could have sworn that he saw a smirk on the centenarian's face as he did it.

And then Steve was gone. Standing next to the couch and looking perfect as ever, as if he hadn't just acted out every pornographic fantasy Tony had had growing up with Cap posters on his bedroom walls.

"You okay, Stark? Looking a little flushed."

Tony lay there, half-naked and completely stunned. Both by what had just happened and the cocky smile he could hear in Cap's voice as he walked away. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing and Tony knew it for sure now.  Cap may have won this round but Tony was going to make damn sure there was a round two, and that time, he would be prepared. 


End file.
